Friends to Lovers
by thenalwaysforever
Summary: Santana and Quinn are both in relationship, but thats all about to change on one particular Friday night
1. Glee

**Quinn POV**

I never used to like Science, listening to the teacher talking about organisms or something like that. But that all changed when I sat next to none other than Santana Lopez. We never really paid any attention in that lesson. We were either talking about Glee, cheerleading for the Cheerios or trying to ruin each other's books with stupid remarks about the teacher.

I never got why people treated her like some big bad bully. If you give her the time of day and she gets to know you, she is lovely. Thinking about it being on the Cheerios gives us a reputation of being stuck up bitches. I mean most of us our but me and Santana aren't. I was quickly taken out of my thoughts when Santana came walking into the room. "I just saw Coach and she said there is a new Cheerio joining us at practice."

"Hey Santana, and yeah she announced at the end of practice yesterday."

"Oh well trust you to pay attention." she said while nudging me and winking.

" Whatever, anyway her names Brittany"

"Meh, I don't really care as long as she does not cross me"

"Calm down, you haven't even met her yet and you're already threatening her" I said while giggling to myself. She smirked and rolled her eyes while getting her text book out of her bag.

I felt my phone vibrate in the pocket of my jacket. I waited till the teacher turned to write something on the board to read who the text was from.

_Lillie - "Hey baby, are you in an important lesson? Come meet me in the toilets, I have something for you ;) xoxo"_

"Sir, please may I go to the toilet?" I ask desperately.

"Yes Quinn, but hurry up." As I quickly jump up I knock Santana, she grabs my wrist and pulls me down so she is able to look into my eyes.

"Where are you off to so quickly, aye?"

"Uhm, I feel sick"

"Aw baby, lovesickness?" she says and chuckles as I roll my eyes and walk out of the room.

_To Lillie "On my way babe ;) xoxo"_

As soon as I step foot into the toilets I see Lillie, she looks away from her phone and pulls me into a cubical. I lock the door, just in time before she starts assaulting my lips with her soft kisses. I feel her tongue trailing along my lips for entry, I quickly grant it to her. Things are starting to get heated as she trails her hands up and down my body. She gets to the top of my skirt about to go under and someone walks in. We both stop and put our index fingers over each others mouth, in an attempt to silence one another.

"Quinn. Get your horny ass out of the cubical"

"Shit. Santana what are you doing in here?!" I shout back irritated.

"Well this is the girls toilets and if you hadn't noticed I am one sexy ass female so it explains itself"

"No Santana" I said while walking out of the cubicle fixing my clothes ".. Why are you here now?"

"Well since you've been gone for most of the lesson the teacher got worried and told me to come looking for you, and as soon as you jumped 5ft from your chair when you were leaving I assumed you would be.." Lillie walks out and Sarah turns to her and continues what she was saying ".. With this lady here"

"Well Santana, its nice to see you too" Lillie states while walking towards the mirror. Santana just shrugged in response and walks out.

**SANTANA POV**

Wow. Quinn is really starting to follow in my footsteps. I never thought I'd see the day she started getting it on in school. She has never been the type of person to do that. I hate to say it but I am proud of her. She has really started to come out of her shell.

"Hey Sexy, when are you gonna dump that lady of yours and come back to me"

"Puck, you better shut the hell up before I go all crazy on your sorry ass."

"Oh come S, you know she can't treat you like I do. I know what you need Lopez."

"Oh please. You couldn't handle me Noah." I state as I walk into the choir room.

Today we are supposed to be singing about Love. I know everyone will expect me to be singing a song about Kiera, but honestly I am only with her because Quinn is with someone. We used to hook up every now again but we had a 'no strings attached' relationship. However; I started to develop these feelings for her and I had to try and replace them for someone else. Our friendship means too much to me, I can't lose her. She is the only good thing in this hell hole.

As Mr Schuester walked into the room, right on cue Rachel shot her hand up to perform her song first. We all know her song was about Finn. All the songs she sings are about that goofy giant. Like any other day Mr Schuester let Rachel go first, she started singing some Barbra Streisand song. No change there. Once she had finished I raised my hand. I looked around and everyone was shocked at my decision to go next but I just want to get this over with. As I stand in front of everyone I look at Quinn who gives me a soft smile, I can't help but smile back. I signal the musicians to start the music.

_I love you... I love you... I love you_

_Baby I love you_

_You are my life_

_My happiest moments weren't complete_

_If you weren't by my side_

_You're my relation_

_In connection to the sun_

_With you next to me_

_There's no darkness I can't overcome_

_You are my raindrop_

_I am the seed_

_With you and God, who's my sunlight_

_I bloom and grow so beautifully_

_Baby, I'm so proud_

_So proud to be your girl_

_You make the confusion_

_Go all away_

_From this cold and mixed up world_

As I am singing I look up to Quinn who is looking at me with an unreadable expression on her face. I don't know whether she knows it not about Kiera or she thinks I am in love with Kiera. I look away because I can see her expression change from unreadable to a slap in the face, she is starting to cry.

_I am in love with you_

_You set me free_

_I can't do this thing_

_Called life without you here with me_

_Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you_

_I'll never leave_

_Just keep lovin' me_

_The way I love you loving me_

_And I know you love me_

_Love me for who I am_

_Cause years before I became who I am_

_Baby you were my man_

_I know it ain't easy_

_Easy loving me_

_I appreciate the love and dedication_

_From you to me_

_Later on in my destiny_

_I see myself having your child_

_I see myself being your wife_

_And I see my whole future in your eyes_

_Thought of all my love for you_

_sometimes make me wanna cry_

_Realize all my blessings_

_I'm grateful_

_To have you by my side_

I try to make eye contact with Quinn but as soon as I do she looks away. As tears start to form in my eyes I have no other choice but to keep on singing.

_Every time I see your face_

_My heart smiles_

_Every time it feels so good_

_It hurts sometimes_

_Created in this world_

_To love and to hold_

_To feel_

_To breathe_

_To love you_

_Dangerously in love_

_Can't do this thing_

_I love you , I love you, I love you_

_I'll never leave_

_Just keep on loving me_

_I'm in love with you_

_I can not do_

_I cannot do anything without you in my life_

_Holding me, kissing me, loving me_

_Dangerously_

_I love you_

_Dangerously in love_

Once the music has finished I wipe away the tears threatening to leave my eyes and look up to Quinn one last time before I take my seat. We look deep into each others eyes. She looks down at her shoes, takes a deep breath and stands up. I don't know if she is going to walk out or sing. My heart is pounding as she walks through everyone to get to the front. She isn't leaving. Does that mean she going to sing?

**QUINN POV**

As I walk to the front of the choir room to sing my song I can't help but feel a pain in my chest. Santana is in love with Kiera. She normally tells me all of her feelings, that's the reason why we meet up every Friday night, we sit and talk about our week. Well it's Friday today so maybe while we are getting ready for Puck's party she will tell me.

_Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeahh_

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me "Do I look okay? "_

_I say_

I look to Santana who is looking at her feet. But then she looks up as I sing the chorus.

_When I see your face (face face...)_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_And when you smile (smile smile...)_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing (amazing)_

_Just the way you are (are)_

_Yeah_

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

As I continue to sing to Sarah she starts to form tears in her eyes. As she looks me in the eyes she stands up and runs towards the door.

"San, wait.." I shout as I run after her. I grab her arm just as we reach the girls bathroom. I pull her into a tight hug and just hold her while she cries onto my shoulder. After what felt like a lifetime, I pulled back and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "What's happened? You always stay and listen to me sing, you say it's the highlight of your day. And you cant lie because you also never cry in front of anyone apart from me." I state.

"It doesn't matter. I'm just having an emotional day today. I'm sorry I ran out, you should of stayed to continue your song, you were beyond amazing."

"San, you know I'm always here for you and even if that means not finishing a song." I chuckled lightly as I hold her again. I wonder what upset her so much. I drag her into the girls toilets and lock the door. Times like this Santana needs to be in a private place. I walk her over to the sink to start sorting her eye makeup out. As I'm getting some tissues to wipe of the mascara off her cheeks, I put my left hand under her chin and my right hand leaning against her right cheek, as I'm about to wipe away her makeup I look into her eyes, she's looking right into mine. I can't describe what feelings are rushing around me right now. Her eyes are starting to fill with tears, one escapes so I wipe it away quickly and pull her into another hug. She embraced me like she never has before, that's when I know something serious is wrong. Her breathing has just calmed down when the bell goes, I ask her if she wants me to drive her home and she quickly accepts. As we are walking towards the car park exit we bump into Kiera. Santana seems put off by the thought of talking to Kiera right now.


	2. Pre Party Shots

**SANTANA POV**

I'm in too much of a crap mood to deal with Kiera and her bubbliness. I kiss her and tell her I'll call her later as me and Quinn are late for the film we are going to see. With that I grab Quinn's arm and pulled her towards the car.

Once we are in the car I looked over to her. I could see she was about to say something.

"I'm not in the mood for one of your speeches about lying to Kiera about what I'm doing, I just want to go back to yours get ready for this party round Puck's."

"I wasn't actually gonna give you a speech but now you mention it.." I give her a quick glare and she gets the message. "Ok, I won't. However I want you to talk to me San. You've been by best friend for as long as I can remember, you know you can tell me anything?" I nod politely and then put my head against the headrest and look out the window.

Within 15 minutes we were pulling up to Quinn's driveway, her parents aren't home yet, which means we can have pre party drinks. "I have a bottle of Vodka in my bag, did you wanna have pre party shots while getting ready?" I asked her while walking upstairs.

"Yeah sure, let me put my bag in my room and I'll grab so shot glasses" she says while a grin creeps onto her face.

When she's gone I check my phone and see there is a text from Kiera.

_Kiera - "Hey baby, I hope you and Quinn enjoy the film tonight, and Puck's Party. I'm gutted I can't come but there will be others. Luv ya :* xxxx"_

_Me - "Thank you babe. We're just gonna chill at Quinn's for a bit. I'm gutted to but we have Rachel's party next week. I'm hoping you'll wear your sexy red dress ;) I'll text you tomorrow. Luv ya more :* xxxx"_

And with that I put my phone back in my bag. I start to unzip my skirt and let it drop to the floor, I step out of it and then pull my top over my head and take my sports bra off, they both end up on the floor next to my skirt. I walked over to my bag on the floor by Quinn's bed, I bend down to grab a bra and my dress. Timing couldn't be any better, as soon as I've done my dress up she stumbles into the room with shot glasses and some more Vodka. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

**QUINN POV**

As I'm walking towards my door isn't fully closed, I look through the gap to see if Santana is crying again or on the phone. As I look around the door I see her stepping out of her skirt which was now on the floor. I can't help but stare at her. The shape of her body is perfect. I watch her closely, she's just so mesmerising to watch. I snapped out of my gaze just in time as she starts to turn around, I stumble through the door. I looked at her in embarrassment and she just smiles sweetly and walks over to me. "Have you been drinking on the way up the stairs?" she says while giggling and taking the things from my hands.

"No I.. Um.. I just.. I just tripped I guess" I say while looking at my feet.

"Haha ok. You start getting changed while I pour the first shots"

As I walk over to my wardrobe I can feel Santana's eyes on me. I slowly step out of my uniform and unclasp my sports bra. I bend down to grab a bra from the drawers in the bottom of my wardrobe. Once my bra is on I turned around to see Santana standing with a shot in each hand. "Come on Q, here's to a brilliant night" she says as she takes her shot. I take mine and then look at her. We just look into each other's eyes. I get lost in those dark brown eyes. I quickly realise I'm still standing in my underwear, I turn around, grab my new black dress I bought last weekend with Santana and put it on. Once I've put it on I announce we should have a few more shots and head downstairs to wait for Kurt and Blaine.

After countless shots Kurt and Blaine knock at the door. As I stagger to the door as I'm about to open the door I feel Santana's hands on my hips. I turn around and put my hands on her hips, I looked right into her eyes. I slowly move my lips closer to hers, our lips brush against each other. Then the doorbell goes. We quickly jump back from each other. "You took your time opening the door didn't you" Kurt says as soon as I open the door, "Come on Blaine's in the car, you got everything?" I nod and grab Santana's hand.

"Thank you guys for picking us up" I say when we are on our way to Puck's.

"Anytime, you guys took us to Finn's party a couple of weeks back so it's only fair to return the favour" Blaine says while smiling.

Santana hasn't said a word since we got in the car. I turn to face her and she's already looking at me. I smile at her and she smiles back. I take her hand in mine and squeezes it softly as she rests her head on my shoulder.


	3. Party

**Santana POV**

Quinn's hands are so soft, they fit perfectly with mine. As I look at the way our hands are interlocked together the car stops. I look up and see we are at Puck's parents house. There is a sea of people already here. I'm not bothered because me and Quinn are always fashionably late to parties. Being joint cheer captains everyone expects it. Quinnlets go of my hand and suddenly I feel alone. I need more alcohol to shake this feeling.

Once out of the car we are greeted with Puck and Finn with shots for each of us. "Welcome to the Puckerman Palace bitches" he shouts while handing us the shots.

"Not much of a palace Puck" I state before necking my shot.

I grab Quinn's hand and head into the house. I walk into masses of people. I can't hear anything over the music. One of my favourite party songs is playing so I drag Quinn to the dance floor, I know she loves dancing to this song.

_And she gon' shake it, like a red nose_

Quinn starts to bend down and presses her bum against my front.

_Li-li-li-li-like a red nose_

_And she gon' shake it, like a red nose_

_Like a, like a, like a red nose_

At this point shes twerking against me like in the music video. I grab her hips and press her into me some more.

_And she gon' shake it, like a red nose_

_Li-li-li-li-like a red nose_

_And she gon' shake it, like a red nose_

_Like a, like a, like a red nose_

We start getting really into it and people are starting to join in and do the dance with us. We dance like this till the song is over. When the new song started Quinn turned around so she was facing me. We naturally positioned ourselves so my right leg was in between hers and her right leg was in between mine. We just start off by swaying but as the song picks up I start grinding into her while swaying along to the song. Things start to heat up pretty quickly and the next thing I know I've spun around and am now grinding against her. I cant believe me and Quinn are dancing like this. It feels wrong because it's very flirty and we both have girlfriends but it feels so right because I have strong feelings for her. As the song ends I turn around, our eyes lock. We are both panting after the way were dancing. I leaned forward, "Did you wanna go grab and drink and find somewhere quiet?" I ask.

"Ok, wicked" she replies. I pull her into the kitchen and we about to make a drink when someone shouts.

"BODY SHOTS, WOO", I look at Quinn and she pulls me to the counter.

**QUINN POV**

I push Santana into the counter. She takes the straps of she dress of her shoulders and slides it down to her hips, she takes the lime from Puck and jumps onto the counter. She lies down and places the lime in her mouth. I grab the salt from Puck and pour it in a line up her abs. I take the shot from Puck and Im holding it in my hand. I look at Santana and she gives me a flirty wink. I get onto the counter and straddle her hips and her eyes are locked onto mine. I slowly lean down and lick the salt off her abs while giving her a wink, I move up her body, take the shot and then lower myself to take the lime from her mouth with mine. The look on her face was hard to read. I jumped down and helped her down. She pulls her dress back up and then drags me to the fridge to get some drinks. As Im pouring the drinks I feel her hands on my hips then I breath on my neck. "That was so hot" she whispers. I couldn't help my smile to myself. I turned around in her arms and handed her a drink. We both took sips of the drinks I had made.

"Did you wanna go somewhere quiet babe?" She asks.

"Yeah sure, lead the way" and with that she takes my hand and leads me out of the kitchen. We struggle to get through all the people in the living room. When we make it to the stairs I pull on Santana's hand. "Isn't that your ex babe?" I state pointing towards the blonde hair teen walking towards us.

"Shit, I need you to be my girlfriend while she is here.." she says while moving so she's standing next to me instead of infront of me. "Quinn" I turn to her. "I need you to kiss me." Before I had time to respond her lips were on mine. I was shocked at first but I started to enjoy it. I kissed her back with such force we fell against the handrail. She trails her tongue along my bottom lip wanting entry, I quickly accepted. I start trailing my hands up and down her sides.

"Santana? Is that you?" I hear. I quickly pull away from Santana to see her standing there.

**Santana POV**

I feel Quinn's hands move up and down my sides. It feels so good to be kissing her. "Santana? Is that you?" I feel Quinn pull away. I turn to see her.

"Becky.. Um.. What are you doing here?" I ask curiously, wondering why the fuck shes here.

"Puck invited me. I was hoping to see you but I see you're busy" she says while turning to face Quinn.

"Um.. Yeah kinda."

"It's fine San, I have a girlfriend too. It's been a year since we broke up. Anyway, I'm gonna go find her now, I'll see you later." and with that she was gone.

"Sorry about that, she just.." I couldn't even finish my sentence.

Quinn was pulling me up the stairs to the door of the spare room. I didn't get a chance to ask questions, I was facing the window in the spare room. I turn around and see her turning the light on and shutting the door. "Q, what are you.." Her lips were on mine. I didn't push her away. I grab her waist and pull her closer, while doing so she pushing her tongue through my lips. I start walking backwards towards the bed, I trail my hands down to just below her bum. I pick her up in one smooth motion and she wraps her legs around my waist. Our tongues assaulting each other. I feel the back of my legs hit the bed so I spin around and slowly lower Quinn onto her back. She doesn't let go with her legs. I move her up the bed so I am on all fours. She unwraps her legs from around my waist and I lift up my right leg so it is over her right. I feel her hands around my cheeks while kissing me hard. I move my left leg up slightly so its touching her centre. I can feel the heat through her thong.


	4. One Night Stand

**Santana POV**

I feel Quinn buck her hips up at the touch of my thigh. I stop kissing her and move slowly down to her neck, peppering kisses along her jawline. I start nibbling her neck down to her chest. Once I reached her dress I started to pull up from the bottom. Quinn caught on and sat up. She took the bottom of my dress and pulled it over my head and threw it onto the floor. I grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it over her head for it to then join mine on the floor. I took her lips with mine and unclasped her bra and threw it. I pushed her shoulders back and she slowly leaned back, making sure she didn't disconnect our lips. When her head was back on the bed I peppered kisses down her body. I kissed the inside of each thigh while taking her breasts in my hands. As I massage each breast I cover her toned stomach in kisses. I slowly move my hands down her sides taking her thong with them. When all the clothing is all off and scattered on the floor I stop to take in all the beauty in front of me.

"What?" she says nervously.

"You.. You're beautiful Quinn" I state while leaning in to assault her with kisses, starting with her lips and ending with her thighs. This was finally happening was the only thing I could think of. I look up at Kerri and she is looking at me with a seductive look in her eyes.

Next thing I knew Quinn had turned us around and she was now straddling my hips. She kissed attacking my neck with kisses, I let out a moan when she found my pulse. I felt her hand run down between our bodies into my panties. I let out an even louder moan when I felt her fingers on my heated centre. The waves of pleasure were slowly rising.

"I'm so close" I breathed out as I started to move my hips in the same motion Quinn's hand was going. She started to quicken the movement with her fingers on my clit and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fuck.. Quinn" I let out as she slowed down to ride me through the extreme pleasure running through me. She rolled over so she was now laying next to me. I lie on my side so I was looking at her.

"You're amazing at that. Now it's time for you to feel the same way." I swing my leg round so I am now on top. I started kissing her neck while lowering my hand between our bodies. I cup her sensitive part. She lets out a moan and arched her back. I slowly circle her clit with my finger. I feel her push onto my hand so I start to quicken the movement. Her hips started bucking into my hand as her back arched again, she's letting out little moans. I replace my finger with my thumb and slide a finger into her. I quicken the movement for the last time.

"Santana... Oh my.." she lets out. I still my fingers and slowly circle her clit with my thumb to help her ride out the pleasure.

"That was amazing." she says while pulling me down so Im laying on top of her. She places lazy kisses along my collar bone until we both fall asleep.

**Quinn POV - SATURDAY MORNING**

I wake up to find a naked Santana asleep on top of me. What happened last night. The last thing I remember was walking down stairs to wait for Kurt and Blaine. I slowly slide out from underneath Sarah and she wakes up.

"Q, why are we naked?" she asks sleepily.

"I.. I don't know... Do you think we..?"

"I think so" she says while smiling.

"Why are you smiling? This is serious San. We cheated on our girlfriends."

"Oh calm downQ. I was gonna dump the poor girl anyway, now I have more reason too." she states while rolling off the bed.

"What do you mean you were going to dump her? You sang a song about how much you loved her yesterday?!" I cant believe shes going to dump Kiera. They are perfect for each other. She quite clearly stated yesterday how much she loved her, it just doesn't make any sense.

"Nothing, forget it. I'm going back to sleep" she said as she turned over.

"We cant just ignore this Santana. This hasn't happened before" I state.

"Quinn we have had sex before. You know we have. This isn't new."

I can't argue with that so I just roll over and fall back asleep.

"Thank you for another brilliant Puckerman party" I chuckle to Puck as I give him a hug.

"You're welcome Q, so I just have a question before you leave"

"And that is?" I question.

"When are you and San just going to accept the feelings you have towards each other and become a power couple? I see the way you look at each other. You forget I have grown up around the two of you. I can't stand back and watch two people who I love dearly throw a perfect relationship away."

My jaw drops. Is it really that obvious that we have feelings for each other? I mean we always flirt and cuddle but I've just grown up with that, I mean I'm always with Santana.

"Puck.. I-I dont know what to say" I just fall into his arms and start crying.

"Hey.. shhh… baby, stop crying" he picks me up and brings me to the sofa. He sits down and I sit on his lap crying on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to upset you, I just, I don't know what I was trying to do. Im sorry Quinn."

"I-I'm in l-love with her Puck" I say in between cries. "I l-love her and she… she loves Keira"

"Q.." He says and he pulls my chin up so I'm looking at him. "Quinn, she is not in love with Keira. One day she will come to terms with the fact she's not. I hope to God that day is soon. But I promise you she will."


End file.
